Our little filly
by RosexNightforever
Summary: A few years after the elements got resigned to Rose and her friends, and after Rose and Night said their love for eachother, they had a filly named Rose Star (Star)
1. Chapter 1

A filly that was white pegasus with green eyes and a long black and red and blue striped mane/tail skipped along her house. "Rose Star?" a female voice called. The filly gasped. She started to gallop. She scurried into her room ad hid under her bed. "Star?" a male voice called. Rose Star buried her face in her hooves under the bed. Hoof-steps came closer. Rose Star's heart beat faster than it ever had. She held her breath as a white earth pony with a black mane in a ponytail with a big dipper as a cutie mark entered her room. "Rose Star! Thank heavens I found you!" the male said picking Rose Star up. She gulped. "You found her! Thank you so much honey bunny!" the female said flying in the room. Rose Star was passed from her father to her mother. "Midnight, can you feed Lost? Thunder refuses to do what Star trained him to do." Rose Star's mom said. "I'm used to it. That chinchilla does nothing." Midnight said. "Be right back Rose." he winked as he said that. Rose giggled as she put Rose Star down. Rose Star blinked. "What?" she said. "Honey, it's Hearts Warming Eve tomorrow!" Rose explained. "YAY!" Rose Star cheered, her wings flapping as she jumped making her slightly fly.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose Star walked to the kitchen. She looked for her German Shepard puppy. "Lost? Are you here? Lost?" she called. "WOOF! ARF!" Lost barked running towards his mistress. She hugged him and kissed his head. "Thunder? Is that you in my mane?" Rose Star heard somebody familiar say. Her ears twitched trying to know who the voice belonged to . "Auntie Rainbow Dash!" Rose Star exclaimed galloping to her aunt. "How's my second favorite filly?" Dash's husband, Sorin', said. Rose Star giggled. "Good! How's my favorite cousin!" Rose Star said waiting for her cousin, Flash Speed, to appear. Sure enough, the light blue filly with blue eyes appeared. She put a hoof through her blue mane. "'Sup Star?" Flash Speed said. Rose Star giggled once more. "Good!" she cheered. "Who are you talking to, Rose Star?" Rose said coming into the room. She gasped. "Dash! Sorin'! Flash Speed!" Night cheered as he galloped into the kitchen. Lost barked and wagged his little puppy tail. Thunder jumped over to Rose's head and looked down at Lost. "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" Lost growled at the chinchilla to say 'Why didn't you feed me?!'. Thunder stepped back and jumped everywhere, making the fillies crack up.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose Star looked as her dog and her mother's chinchilla 'played'. She could hear Thunder panting and Lost barking. After both pets settled down, Flash Speed wanted to show her cousin her cutie mark. "Let's go to your room, Stars." Speed said. "Not until you say 'please'. And it's Star, not Stars. Uncle Racing Stars and Auntie Magic Stars have 'stars' in their name." Star said. Speed put her tail over her flank. "Their married?" She asked. "No., their brother and sister!" Star said. "Oh." Speed said. "Anyways, can we please go to your room Star?" She asked her cousin. Star smiled. "Better! And yea." She finally replied. Speed smiled. "YAY!" She cheered. The two fillies galloped to Rose Star's room. "Okay, ready to see my surprise?" Flash Speed asked. Rose Star nodded eagerly. Speed turned and put her tail where it was, leaving her flashing lightning bolt cutie mark. Rose Star gasped. "Your cutie mark!" She exclaimed. "Yup!" Speed answered happily. "I wish I had mine." Rose Star said quietly with her ears dropping by her head and her smile turning upside-down. Flash Speed noticed and hugged her. "It's okay, cuz! You'll earn your cutie mark too!" Speed exclaimed encouraging her cousin. Star smiled, but her ears still down by her side.


	4. Hearts Warming Eveday

Disclaimer: I don't own this lullaby! Silly Filly Studios does.!

* * *

It was Hearts Warming Eve.

Near Hearts Warming day!

Every little filly and colt were fast asleep, all except one.

Rose Star was too nervous.

She thought to herself, Have I been naughty or nice?

She grabbed her toy mouse, Peppermint, and squeezed it.

She heard hoof-steps.

Don't fake sleep, that be naughty and Mommy and Daddy will ground you so I won't be with my family this year or get any gifts. She thought.

Rose came into the room. "Rose Star? What in the wide, wide world of Equestria are you doing up?"

Rose Star sighed. " I'm too nervous I've been a naughty filly."

Rose sat on her daughter's bed. "You've been a nice filly, honey."

"Can I have a lullaby Mommy?" Rose Star asked pacing all her favorite stuffed animals around her with Peppermint in her hooves. "One about Snowdrop?"

Rose smiled. "Of course. My mom used to sing me this lullaby all the time."

Rose Star smiled and squeezed Peppermint.

"Little filly

bright and brave

feel the morning

warmth upon your face.

Celestia

brings a new day.

Keep your head up.

Chase your doubts away.

Snowdrop,

filly of frozen tears.

Can't you see the world has so much cheer?

For you,

my little one.

Stand tall now.

Keep your spirits high.

And listen to,

the stars' lullaby.

Facing,

into the gentle breeze.

And make a wish,

to ring through the centuries.

Snowdrop,

filly of frozen tears.

Can't you see the world has so much cheer?

For you,

my little one.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Snowdrop,

filly of frozen tears.

Can't you see the world has so much cheer?

For you,

my little one." Rose sang.

Rose Star was now fast asleep with Peppermint in her hooves and the other 6 she had by her sides.

Rose smiled and kissed her head. "Good night, my little one."

Night smiled. "Good job."

Rose ran off to the Hearts Warming tree and grabbed one of Rose Star's presents.

She got to her daughter's room.

"What are you doing?" Night asked as Rose placed the gift on Rose Star's bed.

"To remind her it's Hearts Warming day and she was a nice filly." Rose replied.

The following day, Rose Star opened her gifts with her family and friends.

Her favorite was a Snowdrop looking stuffed deer, since Snowdrop was her favorite story and the deer looked like it, she named it Snowdrop.

"I hope Ariel and Bob don't hate her!" Rose Star said placing her new toy next to Peppermint.


	5. Chapter 5

The best gift of all. HAPPENS A LITTLE BEFORE THE LAST CHAPTER!

* * *

Rose Star knew it was Hearts Warming day.

She saw a little mouse limp around her room.

She quickly flew to it.

It squeaked.

"Shh, it's the middle of the night mousy." Rose Star whispered.

She gently picked up the rodent.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" Lost growled softly.

Rose Star kissed his head with the mouse on her head.

Lost calmed down knowing his mistress trusted the mouse.

"He's hurt." Rose Star whispered petting the mouse's head.

She wrapped his tail and left paws (hind and front) with bandages.

"There you go little mouselet." Rose Star whispered putting him back in his mouse hole.

There was a flash from her flank, but she didn't notice. (Sexy Pet777, sorry I didn't use your request)

At 10:00 AM the next morning, Flash Speed pointed out her cutie mark.

A black rose in the shape of a mouse.

That was the best gift of all, next to her toy deer Snowdrop. Like her favorite filly she heard of.

"I can't believe I got my cutie mark on Hearts Warming day!" Rose Star said that night as she was tucked in bed with Lost by her side and Peppermint and Snowdrop in her hooves.

"All right, story time!" Flash Speed exclaimed leaping in her sleeping bag.

"All righty, which story then?" Rose asked.

"Snowdrop!" both fillies cheered.

"Ok." Rose said sitting down.

Lost ran to her and sat by her hooves.

"Snowdrop worked everyday on her 'snowflake', which was actually a..." Rose said.

Rose Star gasped. "A frozen tear!"

Rose nodded. "Good job, Rose Star!"

So Rose continued her story.

Soon the two fillies were fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose Star went to school the following week.

Her enemy, Fire Blaze, stood outside with his red-ish eyes glowing as he smirked.

He was an evil pony to Rose Star.

She ignored his horn flashing beams at her by flying.

He was a white unicorn with a red mane (AJ/Dash mix). With redish eyes. His cutie mark was (ironically) a black mouse with red lazars around it.

He was an orphan, which Rose Star loved

She flew into her class.

"Rose Star, just tell him to stop!" her teacher said.

Rose Star panted.

Flash Speed followed in after their friends.

By recess, Star and Blaze were fighting.

By lunch, Rose Star was wheezing.

Flash rolled her eyes and gave her cousin her extra drink.

Rose Star thanked her and drank the drink.

"Let's not tell your mom about this. She'll freak." Flash said.

Star nodded, still wheezing.


End file.
